


I Planned on Telling Him on the Eve of my Return

by AceofDevils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Angst, Gen, Hurt, Imprisonment, Lost dreams, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro/Keith - Freeform, implied amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDevils/pseuds/AceofDevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark and desperate; this work shows a brief glimpse of what Shiro experienced during his time being a Glara prisoner when his days dragged on and on and when his nights were plagued with dreams of a tragic romance that never came to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Planned on Telling Him on the Eve of my Return

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this Tumblr post: http://dreamteden.tumblr.com/post/148676147639/theres-no-place-like-home

Shiro hates the color purple. Before purple was just color, a blend of two shades that combined together to become one. But now purple was the color of encagement. A color reminiscent of a bird trapped in a cage; its wings thoroughly and ruthlessly ripped off.

His days pasted slowly, his ears ringing from the routine pacing of Glara solders outside his cell door, back and forth. In his world of silent isolation their footsteps were deafening. His only view of the outside world was that of the thin slight in his door that was used to deliver his food as well as cast a muted purple glow into his dark prison cell. 

His haggard body slumped down to the floor of his tiny confinement, careful of his injured arm that was now wrapped in a makeshift bandage made from the ripped sheet of his bed. He turned, his face pressed up against the cool surface of the metallic wall working to soothe the bruise on his jawline. It was the only amount of comfort he had to rely on in this prison of perpetual despair. 

The ache he felt in his arm gradually subsided enough to where Shiro felt that he could comfortably fall asleep. His eyelids grew heavy until his mind gave way to unconsciousness. In his dreams he always saw the same scene. The last memory he and Keith shared together before his mission into space.

They sat together atop a cliff eyes glued on the vast sky above them, a canvas of blues, blacks and _purples_ adored by the light of a thousand stars that seemed to shine only for the two of them. He remembered pointing out a falling star and the confused look Keith would have on his face when he got just a little too excited. He remembered the accidental brushing of their fingers when he nonchalantly put his hand on the ground and the heat that permeated between the two of them from that fleeting touch. But more than anything he remembered thinking that he wanted to stay like that forever. 

He recalled the many nights he spent slumped over his desk illuminated by a single lamp light as he flooded his mind with dozens of books about grand adventures that he could only fantasize about. And now his dream was finally coming true. He would become the type of man that people would write stories about, just like the ones _he_ read about. However, he never once entertained the idea that that was all his dream amounted to, a dream. A fantasy too good for reality.  
It was devastating; the breathtaking, inspiring, limitless space that he loved so much was no more. Snuffed out by the cruel reality of what space was really like. It was cold, and dark, and lonely.  


He awoke later not knowing if a few hours had passed or a few minutes. It never mattered either way he always awoke groggy no matter how much sleep he got. He could stay asleep for three days straight and it would always be the same. 

Shiro lamented himself. Pissed and agonized about having that dream of Keith. He bit back on his molars and slammed his fist hard into the solid floor below him, the deafening bang that resounded as an aftermath shook the entirety of his cell. _“I wish I had told him.”_ _“I wish I had figured out my feelings sooner.” _But no, it had to be a surprise. A wondrous, once in a life time gift that Shiro could only bestow on the eve of his return.__

The footsteps of which he had become so familiar then stopped in front of his cell door. With an audible sound the door opened and instantly his tiny room was flooded with light. An ominous purple glow that shined so brilliantly it caused Shiro to cover his eyes.

“Get out.” It was a coarse order. The first voice he had heard in a while came from a man whose tone dripped with flippancy and mild annoyance. It was obvious that he thought retrieving Shiro was an annoying task and didn’t want to be here. 

With a somewhat dead-eyed stare Shiro agreed. The moment he stepped out of his cell his hands were bound behind his back, his injured right arm screamed in protest at being twisted in an unnatural position. His guide then began to walk of which Shiro followed close behind. He was being lead down a long corridor lined with windows that looked out at the vast space that he once adored. Once he would have killed to be able to see a view such as this, but now he saw that purple abyss and felt nothing.

He and his guide then came to a stop in front of a large door at the end of the hall. His guide turned around and in that moment a searing pain assaulted the side of Shiro’s neck. Instantly he grew groggy until he was plunged into unconsciousness.

When he awoke the first thing he realized was that he felt cold. The pain in his neck had not subsided yet but what was more alarming was the fact that he could no longer move. His body had been strapped down to a steel table, its icy surface biting into him. Over him he heard the footsteps of others as they scrambled around him. Three, maybe four. Groggy-eyed he tried to focus. Large masked figures dressed in long billowing capes permeated his vision, he knew these beings. On occasion he would overhear the Galra soldiers talking about them from the confines of his prison cell. These were the Druid: powerful sorcerers that served the Galra Empire.

His heart rate quickened in pace as panic began to set in, but he was careful not to move around too much in fear of something worse happening if he tried to resist. Above him the Druid’s spoke in gravelly voices completely indifferent to Shiro’s presence.

“The damage to the subject’s right arm is substantial. “

“If he is unable to fight in the arena then he is useless to us.”

“Perhaps it is time to test out the new prototype for the Galra tech enhancement.”

_"Prototype?"_ _"Enhancement?"_ The words danced around in Shiro’s head, fear now visible on his face as bead of sweat dripped from his brow. What fate laid in store for him at the very prospect of those two words? The murmuring of back and forth voices seemed to quickly desist; they all seemed to have come to an agreement. Shiro’s chest heaved dangerously fast and out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the Druid’s pick up something that resembled a large weapon, not a gun not a knife, but something of a hybrid in-between. And then Shiro’s worse nightmare came to fruition when the Druid began to walk toward him with the weapon in hand. It stopped short beside where Shiro’s arm lay defenseless, the make-shift bandage he had wrapped around it coming apart revealing the bloody torn flesh underneath. Shiro’s heartbeat now pounded in his chest, he wanted to shout out but his words were trapped inside, his mouth quickly filled with the taste of copper as he had unconsciously began biting his tongue in preparation for what he knew was going to happen. In the instant The Druid lifted his arm over his head Shiro screwed his eyes shut and then… CLANG.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story. It was a work in progress that took me weeks to complete and after another week of debating I finally decided to post it. Please let me know your thoughts on the ending because I might change it. Again thank you!!


End file.
